


An evening at the Pendragon-Emrys household

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at the Pendragon-Emrys household</p>
            </blockquote>





	An evening at the Pendragon-Emrys household

**Author's Note:**

> Non betaed, sorry

When Arthur came back from work that day, a baking smell wafted on the air of the flat.

He put down his briefcase , removed his coat and went to the kitchen where he found his husband.

Merlin was kneding some king of green paste. Very very green paste.

« I knew letting Morgana give you the Great British Bake Off book for your birthday was a bad idea ! »

« You didn't say that last week whil you were eating the Tiramisu cake ! »

« That was before I saw the state you left the kitchen in ! »

Merlin grumbled and started to roll the green paste out.

« So what are you trying today ? » Arthur asked, curious.

« A Princess Cake ! » Merlin answered proudly.

« You're such a girl ! »

Arthur kissed his husband cheek before leaving the kitchen, knowing that Merlin loved to bake in peace.

Merlin had always liked to bake but it had become more of a passion since he had lost his job eight months ago. Since then, he was dividing his time between job hunting and baking.

If the first wasn't a sucess yet, Arthur had to admit Merlin was really good with cakes and pastries. Morgana and Gwen had encouraged him, coming each week to watch « The Great British Bake Off » and buying him the cookbooks. Arthur had complained only by principle.

Now he was thinking he should support his husband more. Perhaps he could convince him to take part in the GBBO selections like the girls had suggested once.

He'd talk about it with Merlin later.

***

« So ? What do you think ? » Merlin asked.

He was lying on the couch, his feet in Arthur's lap and had just finished his slice of Princess Cake.

« I have to admit it's delicious ! Very green but delicious ! » Arthur answered before licking his spoon one last time.

Merlin smiled triumphantly and Arthur thought again about encouraging him in his passion.

He was interrupted by a well known theme, though and he focused on the television.

Absentmindedly, he started to stroke Merlin's legs.

Merlin's skin was smooth and hairless. He had been a semiprofessionnal swimmer in his teen years and he had kept the habit of shaving his legs since then. Arthur had been surprised at first but now he loved it. He also loved watching Merlin shave, finding is strangely sensual.

« It tickles ! » Merlin squirmed as Arthur reached his ankle.

« Sorry ! »

« So ? Who do you think is gonna die in this episode ? »

« I hope not Jon. His hair is too perfect ! He can't die ! »

« And not Jamie !  He's too blond to die » !

Arthur smiled.

« I knew you had a soft spot for blondes ! »

Merlin kicked him playfully.

During the episode, Merlin moved to came closer to Arthur who put his arm around his husband's shoulders.

Their life wasn't perfect but in moments like this, Arthur couldn't wish for anything more.


End file.
